Flavour
by Mlzu
Summary: A one-shot story set after Shuusei and Tsukumo are together. Shuusei is interested with the taste of Tsukumo's mouth. Specially written for Shuusei/Tsukumo fans.    Rated T for light kisses.


Flavour

**Summary**: Story set after Shuusei and Tsukumo are together now. Shuusei is interested with the taste of Tsukumo's mouth.

**Pairing**: Shuusei x Tsukumo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Uraboku.

"Tsukumo!"

Having heard his name, the named boy lifted up his head and turned around. Usui Shuusei, his upperclassman, also one of his subordinates as the Zweilt Guardians, was there right before him. It was not that he did not like them meeting at school, as they went to the same school, and he couldn't see how they could avoid each other for that reason. However, what mattered the most was, Usui Shuusei was now his lover.

"Shuusei…" the bearer of God's Ears managed, not having any idea what to say. Shuusei only managed a short smile before he moved forward, grabbed the younger boy's shoulders gently and pressed his lips onto his.

"Shuusei, what are you doing? What if someone sees us…hmph!" he was cut off when suddenly Shuusei attacked his mouth again, this time he slid his tongue into the younger's mouth.

Feeling the tongue licking all inside his mouth, the younger Zweilt guardian couldn't help but moaned. He felt the tongue explored every inch of his mouth; the upper part, the inner cheeks, the tongue and…Ah, his mouth suddenly was empty.

_Why…_

Tsukumo touched his lips, looking downwards, feeling lost.

"BBQ?"

_Huh?_

Tsukumo blinked at his lover. Shuusei was looking at the ceiling, looking like tasting something in his mouth. After a while, he looked at Tsukumo again.

"Did you eat something with BBQ flavour?"

"What?" Tsukumo frowned at that, but later, he got what Shuusei was trying to say. _Oh…_

"Yeah, I ate junk food this morning. Why?"

"I see…" Shuusei tasted something in his mouth again. He turned to look at Tsukumo with a smile. "Well, I think I like it." Shuusei proceeded to kiss him again.

The bell rang signalling the rest time was over. Tsukumo broke the kiss reluctantly. He had just begun to enjoy Shuusei's accompany. The brown haired however, was ready to walk away.

"Go to your class now, Tsukumo. You won't want to be late," he said, looking over his shoulder. When he was about to walk again, Tsukumo suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Tsukumo?"

"Shuusei…" Ah, how was he going to say this? He had stopped Shuusei already, so he'd better ask. "I…I wonder…do you perhaps like other flavours too?" When Shuusei's respond was only raising his eyebrows, he continued, "I mean, like hot and spicy flavour, or onion flavour, whatever it is, apart from BBQ?"

Shuusei seemed to take his time to answer him. He finally looked at Tsukumo again. "I'm not sure. You know I don't eat much. What's wrong?"

Tsukumo immediately shook his head and smiled cheerfully. "Nothing. Well, see you later!" With that, he turned around and hurriedly disappeared into his classroom, leaving his lover alone.

Later, Twilight Mansion

"I'm home!"

Touko, Tsukumo's sister, was in their room. She turned her head and found Tsukumo was carrying something in large plastic bags. Her eyes immediately widened in interest and she ran to him to find out what was inside those bags.

"Whoa, Tsukumo, what'd you buy?" She took a peek inside, and found a lot of junk food and sweets. "Ne, ne, Tsukumo, can I have some?" She almost jumped like a child.

"I'm sorry, Touko-chan, but these are mine. I can't share them with you," Tsukumo refused politely. He knew Touko can be so childish at times.

"What? Why? You bought a lot, and why can't I have some like always? Mou, Tsukumo~" She started to whine, making faces that usually Tsukumo found it hard to refuse. However this time, Tsukumo looked so determined. He smiled. "I'm really sorry, Touko-chan. Not this time. Maybe next time."

He disappeared to keep the food away from Touko, leaving Touko whine behind him. After he hid the food at a place he was certain she couldn't find it, he sighed.

_I'm sorry, Touko, but I need them so Shuusei will kiss me again._

Fin.

A/N: Finally it's done! Since my other fanfic involving this pairing gained good respond, so I was inspired to write another and this is it! ^^ I'd like to thank those who left their reviews and faved the story! I can't believe there are quite a lot of people who like this pairing, and I feel relieve at that. Well, read and review please! ^^


End file.
